Dark and alone
by Anzu Moto
Summary: Tea gardener has been through many rough spots in her life and was just begining to forget when a girl comes from yugis past and trys to swipe any last peice of teas hope...Flames are welcome just be gental.........CHAPTER 5 UP Yugi/tea
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER; Ok ere we go I don't own yu-gi-oh. I don't own anything about it. I'm just a fan who has been inspired and decided to write using the character. And that's not a crime I think. And Still I would feel honored to now that your work is so good that I have to write about it .. * turns to her yami*  
  
Hoshi: Is that a crime?!?!?  
  
Yami girl: **doesn't pay attention**  
  
Hoshi: hello yami girl??\  
  
Yami girl: pfff... who cares  
  
Hoshi: gezzze well any ways .. Review please.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Take that," a blond tall blond haired boy shouted in a small suburban classroom. "Try beatin' that Yug" He said pointing to a short boy with blond bangs and pointed black and magenta hair. The Blond haired boy stood with a look of confidence. The shorter boy took a quick look over the cards the taller boy had placed. They had been playing a common card game from where they lived. The one boy Yugi had deffinently played the game wisely and with such skill. Maximilllion Pegasus had named him king of games. The other Joey was not as good as Yugi but he was very skilled. Full of courage and precision. "Nice move Joey" Yugi said with a slight glare in his big violet eyes." But Once I turn this face card up" He flipped the card up, revealing a purple hair purple suited Magician. " Waaaaaa, my life points are down to zero" Yugi smiled weekly, before picking up the cards on the field. "Good game jo" He encouraged" your skills have really improved since before the tournament." "Thanks Yug." He peered around at his surroundings. He had hardly nodised the crowd of students that had gathered around them. Three of which were there close friends. "Great duel guys" Tristan, a pointy brown haired boy, smiled. He slapped Joey on the back" you need to work harder Joey" he scolded. "Take it easy tristan"a white haired Boy smiled" he did just come back from the tournaments" "That doesn't give him any reason to slack off" a blue haired girl Miho, scolded. "Show some respect" Joey said" I'm only human" Yugi who had seamed to have wondered off in his own thoughts finally spoke up."Hey has any one seen tea?" The five some looked around the classroom but nowhere was the brunette in site. Then out of nowhere the door burst open. A tall blue-eyed young girl walked into the room. Her cheeks were a slight shade of pink. She had a high stack of books in her hands. She scanned the room before spotting five cheerful faces. She smiled happily and walked over to her seat placing the stack of books on the desk. And then with out a moment's hesitation walked into the group. "Hey guys what's up" She smiled as she caught a glance of yugi's eye. He smiled he could feel his face getting warm. She could see yugis fire read face and giggled inside. For she two felt the way he did. Well at least she thought he liked her like that. She didn't want to be wrong. She had so many difficulties in her life; one more would break her down. She held her heart and remembered that day. *Flash back* It was a warm summer day the sun was shining the sun was just beginning to make its destination to night. A young girl, about 8 or 9 sat happily on a swing tied to a big oak tree. Her father stood behind the girl pushing her on the swing. "wee Daddy push me higher" "Ok honey..uhhh..." the swing slowed to a stop. "Daddy ??....." the young girl turned around the see her dad laying on the ground clutching his heart. "Daddy .Get off the floor whats wrong DADDY..???" "My lil Tea please..get help..hurry" he stammered through clenched teeth. "hold on daddy.please don't die...please don't die . **end flashback** And then mom. **FLASH BACK** A teenaged girl walked into a small house in domino city. She opened the door to the house and walked into the kitchen. "MOM I'm home" she walked around the house before finding a note on the table" "Dear, My Tea I love you more than life itself But I have to tell you that I felt a powerful presents that today was my last. I would love to stay with you in this world but this nagging is calling me home and I feel this is my last day on earth. You know I love you more than anything honey. When you feel lonely look to the wind I and your father will be watching you now and forever. So do not fret and do not cry I'm watching you my little angel. Always watching. Ill keep you safe. Stay strong Tea. Stay strong. I love you and I will be here waiting. Tea broke down and started to cry. Just then the phone rang. "Hello is this tea gardener" "Yes" she said trying to hold the hurt in her voice. "I'm so very sorry you mother she has passed" "How?" the tears were flowing in hot waves down her cheeks "Well you see she got into a very awful crash" "Ok thank you" "We will be sending a person to come and talk to you tonight" CLICK she slammed down the phone  
  
**END FLASHBACK** "Tea, Hellooo. Anyone in there??"Joey waved his hand in front of her face. "What oh sorry Joey just out of it today" She said putting her hand behind her head" The bell rang and all the class took their seats. None knowing the problems that they would encounter the week to come.  
  
  
  
Hoshi: Yay first chapter done!!!  
  
Yami Girl: this is the action packed story you were bragging about all week???  
  
Hoshi: It's the first chapter yami girl!!!! It s like the opening the interdiction the background  
  
Yami girl: whatever  
  
Hoshi: ok in the next chap a girl comes into the class who's from yugis past. Well I cant tell details but this ones gonna be sweet. * Makes peace signs*  
  
Yami girl: that's what you said before you told me I was ok to go snorkeling in the pond in the woods  
  
Hoshi:ha ha ha oh yea... well anyways I will accept flames * shudders* but please be gentle its my first fic.  
  
Yami girl: Looks like this ones a bad storry cause your hairs on fire  
  
Hoshi: EEEEEEKKKKK*runs around the room * well any ways REVIEW next chap up soon. Bia YUGI&TEA 4 EVER MWHAHAHAHAHAH 


	2. Crystals are a boys best friend

Hey hers chapter 1 and here to introduce our disclaimer is The magical Yami Girl !!!!!  
  
Yami girl: Why are you so motivated to put me in this stupid story???  
  
Hoshi: just read the disclaimer  
  
Yami girl: * Growls* Disclaimer: hoshi doesn't own yu gi oh she doesn't own the characters or any thing about it!!!! SO DON'T SUE..  
  
Hoshi : o..k now on with chapter 2  
  
Chapter two Devil in disguise  
  
All the kids in the class took there seats. Tea sat in the back row next to Miho. While Yugi sat next to joey in the front. Bakura and tristan sat in the middle. They were all getting caught up in the mourning gossip. When the annoyingly snotty teacher banged her ruler on the desk. All the kids quieted. Just then a cheery pink haired girl entered the room. She handed the teacher a yellow slip of paper.  
  
"Students, this is out new student crystal. I'm sure you will help crystal around the school today" The pink haired girl put on her best face. The girl turned to the class.  
  
"Oh My." Yugi about jumped out of his seat. He could feel the sweat dripping from his face' it cant be. But I haven't seen her for so long' Well this deffenintly caught joeys attention.  
  
"What???.. Yug what's going on here" Joey stammered. Yugi didn't answer. He just kept his eyes fixed on the pink haired beauty. Tea noticed the change in yugis pace to 'What's wrong with yugi he looks hypnotized'  
  
"Why don't you take a seat behind the boy in the front row" She pointed in yugis direction. The girl smiled and skipped over to the young boy. He looked nervous as she sat behind him. Tea eyed her vigorously 'what does yugi see that I don't?' She questioned The young girl leaned forward as to tell yugi something. Tea strained her ears to here the soft whispers coming from the young girls cherry lips.  
  
" Its been a while yugi. I missed you" The girl smiled as she talked and Evan more as she finished. Tea who had just caught what she said was now sitting shocked with a dead stare at the cryastal. The pencil she had been holding had dropped to the floor aloung with her books, but she was two spaced out to pick them up, She just stared. Yugi on the other hand was now sweating like a waterfall. He turned around to see the smiling face behind him. "You two crystal" He stuttered. After class the gang meet in front of the school. " Ok Yugi tell me who that girl was NOW" Joey looked like he was going to explode  
  
"Well, before I moved here I lived in a little town off the edge of Tokeyo. I lived beside crystal and we became good friends. so good..we went out"  
  
"You never told me you had a girlfriend Yug" Joey almost yelled  
  
"Well." Yugi looked over toward tea. Who was now trying her best to smile. 'Yugi had a girlfriend ??? Why did he keep that from us.from me? Its ok he doesn't still like her there friends I mean come on he hasn't seen the girl in like forever so it doesn't matter I'm worrying over nothing again but.I just cant lose another person...not again.'  
  
Miho tapped tristans shoulder.  
  
"What miho" tristan questioned.  
  
"I've noticed a change in tea today haven't you?"  
  
"I have notices her lack of spirit but Its probably nothing"  
  
"Ok but I'm gonna keep an eye on her" Miho studded Teas face. It might have a connection to do with crystal' Suddenly a picture perfect pink haired girl bounced over toward the group. Hey guys what's up" crystal said.  
  
Yugi blushed"Hey everyone this is my great friend crystal"He said while looking at her.  
  
"Nice to meat you All" she said with a grin on her tanned face. She bowed.  
  
"Hey umm. yugi could you show me around the town?" She put on a hopeful face  
  
"Of course Crystal, You guys wanna come with us, guys?" every one agreed. But Tea's eyes wandered on the ground.  
  
"Tea? You wanna come??" Finally snapping out of her thoughts she gently nodded Trying to ignore crystal who was now hand in hand with yugi. They reached an Ice cream shop about 15 minutes after. They all went in and took seats in a small booth that all 7 smoshed into. Tea defiantly attempted to sit by yugi but the action was cut off as crystal took the seat beside him. Tea pretended nothing happened and took a seat by the window and miho. She gazed out at the outside as couples walked by. 'Maybe I should give in yugi is obviously happy with crystal But if its so ok then why does my heart hurt so bad its just her first day here she's getting used to the environment.' The gang ordered their ice cream as crystal continues her life story. When she was born, where she was born, pets, friends, memories, yugi.There ice- cream came but tea hardly noticed the pile of chocolate and vanilla, and continually looked out the window. Miho had been watching teas lack of interest in the Conversation, and nudged tristan.  
  
"Tristan she has that look on her face again"  
  
"Miho Listen to me teas fine she just doesn't feel like talking or she is sick or something"  
  
"Oh tristan" She said in a pleading voice Yugi looked up from his bowl of ice-cream to pear at tea. By now teas ice-cream had melted in to a sticky puddle of sugary liquid  
  
Taking his spoon yugi picked up some of the mush " Hey I didn't know they serve soup tea" He said playfully. Tea smiled and tried to let out a giggle.  
  
"Feeling all right tea, " He said more seriously.  
  
"Oh yea I'm just not hungry its all right" she said trying to hide the burning ace in her heart. 'I'm just over exaggerating again Every time yugi meats another girl It's the same thing as always this burn in my heart overtakes me and barely lets me breath I feel so helpless so wrong, so...alone. NO. Not again, I cant go back to that feeling but I cant ignore it I have forgotten what like feels like to be happy . Ever since mom and dad died. I cant afford to let go again I couldn't take it.'  
  
She glanced over at crystal who was whispering in yugis ear Yugi looked up"hey guys I'm gonna teach crystal how to play duel monsters anyone wanna come"  
  
Everyone shook their head. "Sorry bud I gotta do my homework another miss and ill get a detention if I don't." joeys said. Every one else agreed. "Well what about you tea?"  
  
"Uhh. I don feel so good" tea lied. She hated to lie especially to one of her friends. But she had been lying her whole life. Telling everyone she was perfectly fine. Telling everyone to go ahead of her. Telling everyone she would be ok for them to shine and for her to wander in the shadows again.  
  
"Ok Bye guys" Tea watched the happy couple walk to yugis game shop. Hand in hand. She could feel the hot tears welling up in her eyes. She looked down at her hands which were now squeezed into a fist.  
  
"Hey Guys I'm gonna go home. I feel real sick" And with out looking up Moved out of the booth.  
  
"You want us to come and check on you" Joey said remembering that no one would be at her house to help her get well." " No thanks " she said she could her the sobs engulfing her already stuttering words. She walked out of the shop. And as if in rage, dashed off in the direction of her house.  
  
"Tristan can we start to worry now?" She said to tristan out loud"  
  
"Maybe your right Miho"  
  
"WHAT???" Joey and bakura questioned at once  
  
"Well explain everything" Miho said as they slowly got up from the table.  
  
To be continues  
  
Hoshi: jumps for joy YAY we finally finished the seconed chapter Sorry folks Its just that the fan fiction server was down and I couldn't update  
  
Yami girl: Plus you didn't have it done.  
  
Hoshi: what??? Of course I had it done Why wouldn't I have it done.  
  
Yami Girl: * holds up remote control* * Turns on tv to show hoshi playing vidogames,sleeping and eating junk food*  
  
Hoshi: *sweatdrops * Heh heh Yami girl!!! When did u tape this is this what you do for fun?!?!?  
  
Yamigirl:...*slyly looks around*...  
  
Hoshi: well any ways next chapie comin soon YAY I have big plans for this one.  
  
Yami girl: Ohhhh..Now lets spend another 10 hours watching tv that will inpress them.  
  
Hoshi:CAN IT YAMI GIRL!!!!  
  
Yami girl: what... * attacks hoshi with lightning hand *  
  
Hoshi: AHHHHh well review..Ouch.bye X_X 


	3. Look to the stars

Hoshi: Ok today for chapter 3 we decided to bring in Bakura to read the disclaimer  
  
Bakura: Finally I have a line in the story.thanks for your appreciation hoshi  
  
Hoshi: I'm soo sorry I guess I forgot about you well get on with it  
  
Bakura: Disclaimer: the un grateful girl who doesn't appreciate me does not own yu gi oh or the characters or the.. What does that card say???  
  
Hoshi:* holding up cue cards* It says errrrr.. You get the point enjoy.  
  
  
  
"No way!!"Joey blurted out" tea likes yugi, wow will he ever be surprised!!"  
  
The group walked home from the ice cream shop. The talk problems with their best friend fleeing from the table in tears diffidently didn't go unnoticed as the walked down the hard pavement of domino city.  
  
"No you can't tell him yet we need to se for sure" Tristan said  
  
"But we cant I'm almost positive She loves him" miho exclaimed" you guys Have to believe me. She's going through a lot of emptiness right now I can tell. Listen Ill try to talk to her. Mabey she needs to talk I mean come on she has no one to talk to.  
  
"Ok but can you tell us what she says?" bakura said" I'm getting worried." Miho nodded.  
  
The door Opened in the game shop.  
  
"Bye crystal Ill see ya at school tomorrow" yugi said  
  
"Bye yugi" she said putting on her best smile" see ya later" 'Man He sure is the same like when we left same choice of friends, all supporting him all nice and kind. But that one girl bothered me she seamed to be quiet..hmm. Thought she is different She is the one of yugi and my conversation. The way she stands up for him, and told me of how she battled for him in his time of need. He seams fond of her.. to fond of her. Hmmp. I guess its time to put on the crystal charm. Her times up and its time for me to move in.Yugi's so mine."  
  
She walked of into the distance"  
  
Tea wouldn't stop running. She just kept going. A trail of clear droplets streamed from her eyes and hit the pavement with out making a sound. She was trying to run her fastest to escape anyone that could see her. Heaven forbid anyone see her pain. And the pain was so intense right now that she didn't want to bring any one in the swirling torment of loneliness. She clutched her heart. The pain was beating heard and deep, but she kept running to her destination. She finally made it to the house her cheeks were pink and a cold sweat cascaded her forehead. She opened the door. And ran upstairs to where her mom used to sleep. She dove on the bead and rapped her arms around a pillow set at the end of the bed. She lay there for a while holding onto the pillow weeping into it. After she calmed down She opened the window. The cold bitter air of autumn had finally took its course and seamed to burn her bare skin. She had sat here many nights before it was kind of like her little window to the heavens above. She had remembered the Night before her mothers passing they had sat here and counted the many stars above *Flash back *  
  
Her mother was looking out of the same window. Little tea walked into the room about the age of 12.  
  
"Hi mommy What ya doin, looking for daddy" The question obviously shocked her mother. But she smiled.  
  
"Yes honey, what are you doing up so late its almost 11:00 and you have school tomorrow"  
  
"Well I just forgot to come and get my hug and kiss"  
  
"Sit down Tea-Chan" She hugged Her for what seamed forever.  
  
"Mommy, I feel like I'm running out of time, I want to be with daddy"  
  
"Honey I know you miss him but hes not gone he's right here"  
  
"Mommy will you stay with me forever"  
  
"Yes honey forever and a day" Tears filled filled her mothers eyes"  
  
"Good might mommy"  
  
"Good night my angle"Tea didn't see the worried look in her mothers face as she walked out of the room.  
  
*End flashback *  
  
Tea looked up at the now rising stars in the sky. "Well mom what about now I guess forever is not as long as I wished," Her hot teas were chilled from the coldness outside"  
  
"Mom you told me to look to the wind but the wind isn't you.you promised forever and a day!! And now I'm alone I miss you mom what do I do now mom where do I turn. My worlds crashing down mom my world is gone. Where are you now mom... I need your help.Help..." The words screamed out of her burning as if the fire from her very heart was speaking. The cold wind blew but nothing happened... not a voice of encouragement not a word of wisdom.  
  
Tears filled her eyes. I need to get help.  
  
Hoshi: whoa intense and short ok I'm sooo sorry its like a page long but I don't have much time Now you finally know crystals view on things. But anyways what will crystal do to tea???  
  
Yami girl:..  
  
Hoshi: don't you have to say anything..  
  
Yami girl:....  
  
Hoshi: silent treatment again. gezze...well any ways..I promise to get the next chapie up ASAP But with stupid school It might be later in the week but it wont be any later that that I promise.  
  
Yami girl:....  
  
Hoshi: ok bye thanks 4 fallowing so far ^_^ bia  
  
Yami girl: achoo..  
  
Hoshi: YES YOU TALKED  
  
Yami girl: NO I DIDN'T  
  
Hoshi: * evil smile* you just did  
  
Yami girl:* shoots electric beams at her*  
  
Hoshi: eeekkkkkkk 


	4. Running from fear

Disclaimer: ok every one here's the disclaimer, which yours truly will be saying today. Eh-hem I hoshi Do not own yu-gi-oh or any of the characters involved I am just a fan who lives eats and breaths the show.  
  
Yami girl: *makes a face* you eat the show..  
  
Hoshi: It's a figure of speech Yami girl get with the program  
  
Yami girl: It makes no since.  
  
Hoshi: anyways on with the show  
  
..******* The night passed quickly and the mourning finally rose with the fresh smell on a new day in the air. The mourning frost had set in on every bade of grass on the ground. Tea rose from her bed. A sad smile appeared on her face as she sank her feet into her soft slippers and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Thank goodness it's Saturday," she said as she made her way to the refrigerator. She grabbed out a frozen waffle and popped it into the toaster. She was just making her way to the cupboard when the phone rang. She let it ring twice before picking it up. "Hello?" "Hello is this Tea" Tea squinted her eyes in the hoarse and rude voice the person was talking in. "Yes this is she" "Oh hi Tea this is Crystal, um. I just wanted to let you know it would be a good idea if you stayed away from yugi" "Huh."tea shrieked crystals angry voice seamed to rip peaces out of teas heart. "Oh don't worry he'll be in good hands, and don't get near him or else something unfortionet Might happen to you or maybe something might happen to yugi " she said with a slight smile in her voice, knowing her triumph.  
  
The phone dropped out of teas clammy hands as a tear rolled down her flustered cheek. Questions of anger sadness and confusion crossed her mind as her wounded heart screamed for love. Until the pain over seized her. She through herself agents the wall holding her raging sole. Trying to get in contact with some comfort, but the comfort didn't come. Tears were now streaming down her now pale face, and cascading from her brown strands of hair. The phone was still handing from the receiver. She slowly stood up and hung the phone up. "Why does crystal hate me so much of All people I should be mad She came and stole my love" She thought aloud while stomping her foot into the ground. "Why me? Why me?"  
  
"So Yug I see you and crystal are getting along like old times eh?" Joey questioned the young boy "Yea its great but I don't think she realizes that were not together anymore.ya know" yugi shyly stated" I mean she's great She's fun and pretty and nice.. Its just.." "Yes yugi?" Joey was interested where this conversation was going. "I just don't feel the same about her when there's."yugis voice faded away "Huh.there's just who yugi" Joey was now so into the conversation he almost jumped out of his seat. "Just someone." Yugis face was now bright red. "COME ON SPILL IT YUGI!!!" Joey screamed from the top of his lungs. "I.love.." Yugis mouth muffled out the words. "Louder I can barely here ya" Joni was now teasing his fiend. " I LOVE TEA!!!!" the rush almost blew Joey over as a sly smile crossed his lips. Yugi looked like he was going to faint. "I knew it I knew it" Joey sang while dancing around the room. "Which is good because tea is all upset because of you and crystal" Joey covered his mouth Opse I wasn't supposed to say that He smiled trying to cover up his mistake. "SHES UPSET?!?" yugi questioned as a look of confusion and joy struck his face.Yugi almost got out of his chair and jumped for joy. Yes Yes Yes she doesn't hate me its all going to be ok me and Tea will be together. I cant wait to see the look on her face when I finally tell her those simple words that could change some ones life forever, words that have been crossing my lips in my sleep when I call out her name, those words I have longed to tell her since the firs time I laid eyes on her, That I love her and nothing will come between us ever again as long as we live.  
  
"I want to go see her Joey I need to tell her" yugi said with a great deal of confidence more that he had ever had in his life. Joey smiled a bit of relief he had know Yugis secret for a while he was glad the stress would finally be over.  
  
The two boys made it over to the young girls house. Each with a skip in their step and a song in there hearts. Yugi especially He was grinning ear to ear. He was so excited. They made it to her house, and walked up on to the porch.  
  
"Are you ready Yugi"Joey asked his friend even though he knew the answer. Yugi nodded. But before he could press the button the door swung open. Tea was standing in the door way in shock. Her eyes were red and puffy. The tips of her hair were wet from salty tears. She had her coat on, ready to leave. He face was as pale as the winter moon as her usually blue eyes were dark and empty but still revealing some shocked expression. Yugis happy expression slowly faded, as he now was faced with an awful problem.  
  
"Tea are you ok?"His courageous voice was now reduced to little whimpers as he took a step closer to the depressed girl. Teas eyes filled up with hot steamy tears as she put her hand on yugis shoulder. Her eyes were squeezed shut trying not to let yugi see the sadness.  
  
"Yugi I.cant let you get hurt," She said weakly before running off into the streets on domino. Scattering cascading tears trailing behind her. Leaving the door to her house swing open freely. Joey just stood is shock and awe. Yugis heart was empty hallowed out by the side of tea he saw today. He held his stomach. Trying to breath but the sadness in his thought cut him of from life. He sank to his knees. Tears flowing from his velvet purple eyes. "Yugi,"joey finally spoke. Still amazed by the action in front of him," I don't know what could of.." But yugi didn't give him time to finish. He sprang up from his feet and quickly sprinted toward the direction tea was running.  
  
*****  
  
Tea Ran the fastest she had ever before. When she thought she couldn't anymore she thought o Crystal hurting yugi.  
  
No I can't let that happen I have know Idea what she is capable of. I'm sorry Yugi I'm sorry for everything. I can't let you get hurt. I wish I could tell you that I love you and that I want to be with you always. But now this force that is keeping us apart is too much for me to handle. If the stakes weren't so high I would stay but to see you get hurt or maybe even die would crush me. So I can't let you fallow me Ill be back, don't forget me, My Yugi.  
  
Tea ran fast and hard she could hear two pairs of feet in close pursuit. She couldn't imagine how they had managed to catch up, but she needed them to leave, she couldn't risk hurting Yugi. Tea stopped catching a breath. She turned to where the two flustered boys stood.  
  
"Tea why are you doing this we could talk this out" Yugi begged.  
  
"I'm sorry yugi" she choked back tears as her eyes graced his pleading face, "I can't see you hurt, I couldn't live with myself"  
  
"What I'm not going to get hurt"  
  
"Yugi, you don't understand, She called me, She would hurt you. I can sense it. I can't let it happen."  
  
"Wha.?"  
  
"Please yugi don't fallow me," her eyes were now all blurry. She walked up to him putting her hand on his soft face. She leaned down her lips barely touching his cheek. "Pleas don't fallow yugi, but when your cold at night and cant sleep Look to the wind Ill be there. I love you, Yugi. Remember me." She stood up glancing at the boy once more before running off again.  
  
Yugi watch the feminine figure run off again. His feet pushed off the cold ground before falling flat on his face.  
  
"Tea.." Was the only thing he said as his eyes welled up with tears once more. she was gone.  
  
******* Hoshi: YAY YAY I've finally updated I'm thinking at least two more chapters or maybe more. ^_~ I'm sorry I haven't been updating lots of things going on.  
  
Yami girl: feh..  
  
Hoshi: Oh and thankies to all you who reviewed U guys rock!!!I look at every review and it makes me want to write more. I also have another yugi tea concept in my head ,for all you yugi tea fans out there Cause I know There My fave couple and with the lack of Y/T well u understand anyways I hope you guys like where this is going.  
  
Yami girl: feh.  
  
Hoshi: IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY  
  
Yami girl:...  
  
Hoshi well anyways thanks 4 reviewing Ill try to get the next one up soon bai ^_^  
  
Yami girl: feh..  
  
Hoshi: *glares at yami girl* 


	5. Truths and choices

Hello Sorry I haven't written in a LONG while .uh yea I kind of got and still am grounded from the internet.ehem.*stares at Yami girl*  
  
Yami girl: WHAT?? It wasn't MY Idea to skip homework for a few weeks to finish Kingdom Hearts!!! What are u talking about?!  
  
Hoshi: Yea. Right!!! Ok here's like the 700th disclaimer: I do not own in any way the anime or manga YU-GI-OH. I wish I did but I guess we can't have everything. ^_^ YAY I'm so happy u guys finally get to read this. Ok review if u even REMEMBER!!! this fic I mean it has been a month but n e ways enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi watch the feminine figure run off again. His feet pushed off the cold ground before falling flat on his face.  
  
"Tea.." Was the only thing he said as his eyes welled up with tears once more. she was gone.  
  
He stumbled to get up. Every second counted, anything to keep the fleeing girl from leaving. He had remembered at the dullest kingdom tea always trying to cheer up the whole gang always with an encouraging word. But never had he ever asked about her past, about her fears or problems. And now, as he stood up regretted never asking and maybe solving her problems, or how she was feeling. He started to run when a strong hand held him back. Joey stood with a serious sad expression on his face.  
  
"let her run Yugi, whatever's bugging her it has to be her choice to come back."  
  
"but I'm worried she'll. That something will happen"  
  
"I know Yug, I'm worried too" a tear trickled down joeys cheek," I'm so sorry Yugi."  
  
Yugi fell to his knees," What do we do now Joey?"  
  
"I don't know," he bit his lower lip," Lets go back to her house, and check things out, maybe we can find something out like why she left." Yugi nodded, still sad but now with some hope as the two walked of toward teas house a colorful breeze blew the leaves on the ground. And the two best friends walked off into the dark abyss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night the trio now accompanied with Tristan, walked sadly around the lonely house. " Sorry Yug, She didn't even give us a lead," Tristan said glumly.  
  
"Yea sorry Bud," a just as sad Joey said," I hope she's safe"  
  
"That's ok guys. I'm gonna stay around if you guys want to go home I understand, Its already 11:00"  
  
"Ok thanks Yugi.You gonna be ok?"  
  
"Yea. thanks see you at school tomorrow." The three friends waved and departed.  
  
"I just know there's something in here.something that will give me a clue to what she was thinking" The boy searched the cupboards frantically before plopping on the ground in anguish. He laid there for a moment or two before he herd the phone ring. "I wonder if I should answer that," Yugi questioned before walking over in socked feet. He briskly picked up the phone trying to hurry so he could get back to searching.  
  
"Hello Gardener residence."  
  
"Tea, have u headed my warning hmmm." Crystals voice tremored with joy.  
  
"Wha??" Yugi blankly stared at the receiver.  
  
"I'm sure u have and to make things a little better for you cope with, Yugi and I are having a great time." Her voice almost let out a shrilling laugh. Yugi couldn't speak, but he got out one shuddered word  
  
"crys.crystal??!!" He spoke in disbelief  
  
" What did u just get that now, I guess the kids in school are right. You are just a meek little mouse who only hangs on to her friends for support, cant even stand on her own. I knew it was only a little time before you cracked. Well hey I'm gonna go chat with Yugi c ya" The phone slowly seeped from Yugi's shaking hand.  
  
How dare she, the thoughts raced on in his head. I knew we weren't like we used to be but I didn't know she was evil. How awful, why didn't tea consult me. She should have told me. Why didn't she, and now she's running away from her?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tea walked on for what seemed like hours, replaying the phone call in her mind. She barely knew where she was. She didn't know what she could do.  
  
Am I making the right choice?  
  
She plopped herself down on a park bench. Hair and close soaked from the cold drizzle. She closed her eyes listening to the trickling rain bounce of every bit of life surrounding her. She glanced to the road ahead of her the road she was off to. The road she knew she would be seeing soon, Full of new adventure and opportunity, a new life. She glanced at the road she came from. The road she left Yugi and Joey, Her old life. Her head pounded with the decision she was faced with.  
  
Hoshi: TA DAA! *Raises arms in the air*  
  
Yami girl: ...that was it? 0_o  
  
Hoshi: better than nothing as I always say plus Ill have the other chapter up later today!  
  
Yami girl: sure ...  
  
Hoshi: SERIOUSLY!!!!  
  
Yami girl: feh  
  
Hoshi: Ok so keep reading and Ill keep writing bai! Next chapter up soon! 


End file.
